MattBoo (character)
MattBoo '(formerly Steven Bouvier) is a friendly and random Boo who is the main protagonist of ''The MattBoo Show. Since his debut, MattBoo has appeared in various other shows such as The Bagel Show, SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and more. The character was created by the user MattBoo/MattBoo 2. Appearance MattBoo appears as a white Boo with a blue hat saying "LOL" in a black font. Like all other Boo's, Matt is a ghost who moves himself by hovering above the ground. Biography ''WARNING: BIOGRAPHY SUBJECT TO BE MORE DETAILED AND ONLY MATTBOO CAN EDIT'' Steven Bouvier was born in The Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, birthed and raised by his unnamed mother and his dad, Jake. One day, during the events of Luigi's Mansion, his parents sent him to King Boo (Steven's uncle)'s Mansion so King Boo could watch over Steven while Jake goes to work. However, his parents mysteriously never returned since. So, Steven lived in King Boo's Mansion in woe and never got along with the other Boos. One day, one of the Boos gave him a blue hat from eBay, noticing he is not comfortable looking like all the others, making Steven happier. After given the hat by fellow Boo, they both get ready to prepare for Luigi during the events of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and accidentally scare King Boo. Having sent to leave the castle, Steven leaves the mansion forever and gets lost. Afterwards, he falls off a cliff and developed amnesia. He wakes up with no memory by the cast of Matthew's World and The MattBoo Show and given care and the name MattBoo. After the events of the shows, he moved to his current home, Nicktropolis. Accesories TBA MattBoo's hat While MattBoo still lived as Steven Bouvier at King Boo's Mansion, a fellow Boo gave him his well-known hat, feeling sympathy for him not wanting to look alike with the other Boos. MattBoo owns more copies of his hat that he uses if an older hat is damaged or ruined. At times, when necessary, MattBoo can use a number of his seemingly endless collection of hats as an attack to enemies, or his using hat as a source of strength and energy. At times, his hat is known as a security possession to go through the day or an inanimate associate to his happiness. Rumor has it that his hat is what keeps him stable and sane, yet strong and confident. MattBoo can sometimes remove his hat when appropriate but is a rare occurence as his hat separates himself in similarity with his own kind. Personality MattBoo is extremely friendly, single-minded, and easy-going. He is characterized as being the epitome of a "nice guy (or Boo in this case)", unlike most other Boo's. He has a keen sense of honor, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favors to those that have helped him. He can also be brave at times, but is mainly blind to utter obliviousness; an apparent lack of common sense. He treasures friendship prudently, and loves being around his friends. However, while he's very friendly and happy, whatever you do, ''do not make him mad. You will certainly get severely injured.'